


Nesting

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Keith (Voltron), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Лэнс делает пару шагов вглубь комнаты до того, как до него доходит.- У тебя течка! - он обвиняюще вскрикивает.Глаза Кита удивленно округляются:- Да как ты вообще это понял, я на супрессантах! - он шипит в полнейшем возмущении.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876264) by [trashwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter). 

> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6837449)

Лэнс — альфа современных взглядов и убеждений и хорошо справляется со своей ролью в их маленькой стае: он не ввязывается в драки с другими альфами и не метит своим запахом ничего вне своей территории в Замке. А удар по его гордости, когда Кит _все еще_ продолжает обходить его буквально во всем, совсем не связан с тем маленьким фактом, что Кит, вообще-то, омега, но связан с тем, что, как бы Лэнс ни старался, он не может поравняться с парнем.

И все же — периодические наплывы неуверенностей в себе в сторону — _хорошо_, что их соперничество теперь не одностороннее. Кит все так же продолжает соревноваться с Лэнсом, даже несмотря на огромный разрыв в навыках, подкалывать и шутить в своем очень китовском духе. И Лэнс не может отрицать, что теперь они близкие друзья и товарищи, а если он все еще продолжает цепляться за ночные фантазии о большем, о том, чтобы быть достаточно хорошим и чтобы Кит смотрел на него так, как этого бы хотелось Лэнсу… что ж, это было личным делом между ним и стенами в его спальне.

Конечно же, то, что они друзья, совсем не значит, что Лэнс был готов однажды войти в Голубую гостиную и найти там Кита, свернувшегося калачиком на диване и читающего единственную имеющуюся на борту книгу (потрепанное издание "Гарри Поттера" Пидж).

Но вот он здесь.

Укрытый одеялом Лэнса, прижимающий к груди подушку с кровати Лэнса, босой и в пижаме.

Лэнс моргает пару раз, пытаясь уверить себя, что это не галлюцинация. Но нет, этот маллет незабываем, как и этот особенный запах кожи и миндального масла.

— Так ты зайдешь, или как?

Лэнс успевает сделать пару шагов вглубь комнаты до того, как до него доходит.

— У тебя _течка_! — он обвиняюще вскрикивает.

Глаза Кита удивленно округляются:

— Да как ты вообще это понял, я на _супрессантах_! — парень шипит в полнейшем возмущении.

— Даже если я не чувствую запаха, _это_, вот это — гнездо! — Лэнс огрызается в ответ, потому что, если честно, он не идиот.

Хотя, разве что, он все же идиот, потому что Кит зарывается носом в подушку и краснеет от загривка до кончиков ушей, и до Лэнса только начинает доходить, что это на самом деле _гнездо_.

Кит, здоровый омега (на супрессантах или нет), сделал гнездо, почти полностью состоящее из помеченных Лэнсом вещей, в комнате, признанной всеми альфами на борту, как центр территории Лэнса в Замке.

— О, — тихо срывается с его губ.

Потому что Кит должен понимать, что даже для альфы с современными взглядами, это все — довольно прямое, хоть и старомодное, признание в чувствах. И намерениях.

— Теперь дошло? — вздыхает Кит, от которого волнами разносится запах стыда, но он все же не выпускает из рук подушку.

— Ты мог просто сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь, — Лэнс замечает, осторожно подходя к дивану.

— Да стыдно же пиздец, — стонет Кит, с приглушенным голосом и спрятанным в подушке лицом.

Лэнс приседает у дивана и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Кита, аккуратно прижимаясь носом к теплому раскрасневшемуся уху.

Кит неохотно выглядывает из-за подушки одним глазом, только чтобы попытаться зло зыркнуть, и это так душещипательно и мило, что Лэнс не может сдержать счастливой улыбки и пытается скрыть истинную степень своего падения, изобразив пистолеты пальцами.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. Я, знаешь ли, не для каждого встану в шесть утра ради физподготовки.

Кит коротко смеется и улыбается, неуверенно приподнимая край одеяла в молчаливом приглашении. И даже если Лэнс, как видно, тормозит с пониманием расклада вещей, он не идиот, на самом-то деле. И он также не собирается сейчас рассматривать зубы этого дареного коня. Поэтому он стряхивает с себя куртку и ботинки и забирается к Киту в его маленькое гнездо, позволяя омежьей осьминожке обвить себя и использовать плечо как подставку для книги.

— На чем ты?

— На Чемпионате мира по квиддичу.

И Кит начинает читать "Гарри Поттера" вслух, пока Лэнс, прикрыв глаза, только вполуха слушает изменение интонации по ходу развития истории и издает чисто альфовский звук полнейшего удовлетворения.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ты же знаешь, что это довольно слабоватенькое гнездишко? - Лэнс задает вопрос после долгого минутного молчания.
> 
> \- Можешь построить лучше в следующем месяце, раз ты такой эксперт.


End file.
